Rainbow
by awintea
Summary: dreampair friendship // The start of Eiji and Fuji's friendship to the acknowledgement of it // oneshot.


Rainbow

This is a FujiEiji oneshot. Actually, just a friendship one. No relationship at all. Nada. (Awin-chan isn't allowed to. ToT)

The PoT plot, characters, and everything else will never belong to me. Never.

In this oneshot, Fuji and Eiji are in the same first year class of Seigaku Middle School. I'm not sure if they were or not. xD I couldn't find it out on Wiki...

And on with the show, then!

x Rainbow - 1781 words - Prompt - Must be over 1000 words, and only friendship

The teacher smiled as she looked at her eager students. 'Let's all introduce ourselves so we can get to know each other.'

One by one, the students stood up, saying their shy 'It's nice to meet you's and ' My hobby is ...'s and then sitting back down.

One brown-haired individual stood up, and spoke in a shy, respectful voice.

'My name is Fuji Syusuke. Please be kind to me.' Fuji bowed to his class, smiling politely. He sat back down, and the rest of the class clapped unsurely.

One seat behind him, a redheaded boy stood up quickly. 'Hi! My name is Kikumaru Eiji, but Eiji is fine! I like to play tennis and to meet new people! It's nice to meet you all nya!' Eiji sat back down cheerfully, and spotted a racquet bag next to the desk in front of him.

x Red - Interest

'Hey! Your name's Fuji, right? Wanna eat lunch with me?' Eiji pulled out his chair and plopped it next to Fuji's desk. 'My name's Eiji, just in case you didn't remember! Is that a tennis racquet next to your desk?'

Fuji smiled. 'It's nice to meet you, Kikumaru.' He went back to his lunch. Eiji pouted slightly at the 'Kikumaru', but cheered up after realizing that it meant that Fuji had been listening to him earlier.

Eiji assumed that Fuji's silence was a positive reply, and asked again, pointing, 'Is that a tennis racquet?'

'Yes,' Fuji replied, not putting forward any more information.

'Do you play tennis?' Eiji persisted, trying to keep up a two-sided conversation.

'A bit.'

Eiji said happily, 'Then you can join the tennis club with me!'

Fuji smiled. 'Sure.'

Eiji searched his head for more to say, wanting to get longer responses. 'What type of sushi are you eating then?'

Fuji picked up his bento and offered it in Eiji's direction. 'Do you want to try?'

Eiji took one gladly, and put it in his mouth. Seconds later, he grabbed the full water bottle on Fuji's desk, and drank it all at once.

Eiji gasped, his face red, putting the empty water bottle back down. 'What was in that?'

'Wasabi.' Fuji continued to eat peacefully, and Eiji wondered whether Fuji was a normal person.

x Orange - Playfulness

'Wah! Fuji, you're really good!'

Fuji smiled at Eiji, who was already sweating hard from swinging his racquet. 'Not really.'

'But you're not tired at all!' Eiji spoke slowly, with breaths between each word.

Fuji went back to swinging his racquet, and commented, 'I hadn't been wasting my breath on talking for most of the time though.'

Eiji pouted and said, 'That's mean, Fuji!' He grinned inwardly though for getting such a reply from Fuji, who had previously only replied with answers shorter than five syllables.

'Eiji.'

'Fuji?'

'You know that the last person to finish their strokes has to clean up the whole court, right?'

'What?!' Eiji looked up to the orange sun, which glared down upon him. Eiji could almost imagine that the sun was laughing at him as well, sending down more heat waves to tire him out.

Fuji laughed.

x Yellow - Understanding

'Fujiko!' Eiji said cheerfully.

'...Yes, Eiji?'

'You want to come to my house?' Eiji said cheerfully. 'Kaa-san told me to invite you over!'

Fuji said, sounding faintly surprised, 'Why did she ask to invite me over?'

'Well, I talked a lot about you to my family! And she told me to invite you over! My sisters want to meet you too! Because I've been talking about you so much nya!'

'Sure.' Fuji stood up. Eiji grinned, and brought Fuji to his house.

x x x

'Kaa-san! Fujiko's here!'

A woman smiled as Eiji dragged Fuji inside the house. 'Fuji-kun, it's nice to finally see you after hearing so much about you.'

Fuji bowed slightly. 'It's nice to meet you too, Kikumaru-san.'

She laughed, and shouted up the stairs, 'Hey! Come down! Eiji brought a guest home!'

There were thundering footsteps as Eiji's four siblings came down the stairs, his grandparents came from the living room, and his father from the kitchen. Fuji could see a yellow parakeet squawking, and hear a dog barking somewhere inside.

Fuji felt overwhelmed as he was introduced to everyone.

'Eiji! Why aren't you as polite as your friend is?'

'He makes his own bento! You should do that too!'

'Fuji-kun, you shouldn't be friends with our idiot of a brother.'

'Ne, Fuji-kun, would you like to stay for dinner?'

x x x

As Fuji left, Eiji said, 'See you tomorrow then, Fujiko!'

'See you then,' Fuji replied with a smile on his face.

Eiji frowned. 'Fuji, what's wrong?'

Fuji smiled. 'Nothing. What do you mean?'

'You look kind of sad, that's all.'

Fuji seemed to be at a loss for words, and then said quietly, 'I like your family a lot.'

Eiji didn't say anything, letting his friend continue.

'I think... my brother hates me.' Fuji let his mask fall, his smile turning bitter.

'What?' Eiji couldn't stop himself. 'I don't think-'

Fuji smiled cheerfully again. 'Of course not. I just wanted to get a reaction out of you. Ja ne, Eiji.'

Fuji left Eiji there, speechless.

x Green - Harmony

'Fuji!' Eiji glomped an unsuspecting Fuji, who simply laughed.

'What, Eiji?'

'Can I go to your house? So you can help me study for my test?'

'...I'm sure my sister wouldn't mind.'

x x x

'Yumiko! I brought a friend home!'

A young woman smiled at Eiji, who grinned back. 'And what might your name be?'

'I'm Kikumaru Eiji!' Eiji saw no recognition in the woman's face.

Fuji quickly explained, 'Eiji is my classmate at school.'

'Would you like anything to eat? We have pie from last night.'

Eiji grinned. 'Really?'

'You can stay for dinner if you like. Syusuke, take your friend to your room.'

'Hai.' Fuji led Eiji to his room. 'We can study in here then.'

Eiji looked around, and spotted green plants on the windowsill. 'Ne, Fuji, why do you have cacti in your room?'

'Collecting cacti is a hobby of mine.' Fuji smiled. 'And have you studied for the test yet?'

Eiji bit his lip. 'I was going to get around to it.'

'Sensei told us about it two weeks ago. And he told us it was thirty percent of our mark.'

'What?!' Eiji frantically pulled out his textbook. 'I haven't even read this yet!'

Fuji watched, amused, as his friend started crazily flipping through his messy notes.

'Fuji! Explain this!'

x x x

'This pie is really good, Fuji-san!'

'Well, Yumiko is fine, if you're Syusuke's friend. Ah! Yuuta! Syusuke brought a friend home.' Eiji saw a boy run up the stairs.

'Not hungry,' the boy called, and disappeared from sight.

Eiji noticed Fuji pause from his eating for a second.

x x x

'It was fun being over, Fuji!' Eiji said, walking out.

Fuji replied, 'Are you ready for the test tomorrow?'

'Not really,' Eiji admitted.

'Study a bit more when you get back.'

Eiji turned to face Fuji. 'I don't think that your brother really hates you, Fuji.'

Fuji smiled back, his face contented. 'Thank you, Eiji.'

x Blue - Peace

Eiji lay on the floor in Fuji's room, staring up at the blank blue ceiling. 'Fuji. Do you know that boy called Oishi?'

'Ah.' Fuji smiled. 'The one with the funny hairstyle?'

'Yeah.' Eiji waited for a bit, and then carried on. 'I lost to him in tennis today... And I saw him practicing afterwards.'

'So?'

'I don't know why I lost! His tennis is so _boring_ and _normal_. Not like mine, which is fun, and not like _yours_, Fujiko. His is so bland.'

Fuji smiled widely. 'I thought that his tennis matched yours well.'

'What?'

'Well, his boring tennis, as you call it, balances out your flashy tennis. Maybe you should play together sometime.'

'We played together today.'

'No, as in doubles. You two might play very well together.'

Eiji felt his complaints die down, and said, thinking that it was actually an interesting idea, 'I'll ask him to play with me tomorrow then.'

'Eiji, you know, even if you change the topic... You'll still have to finish that math homework.' Fuji smiled as Eiji pouted, and started working again.

x Indigo - Sudden Awareness

Eiji was walking towards the tennis court, when he heard two of his sempai-tachi talking about him.

'You know, that Kikumaru kid... He's late again.'

'Too flashy, don't you think?'

'And he's really loud and annoying during practice.'

'Yeah. He doesn't seem like that good a tennis player, but Yamato-buchou was considering putting him on the regulars at the end of the year!'

'That red-headed idiot?'

Then, there was another voice. 'Saa, sempai-tachi.'

The two sempai-tachi turned to look at Fuji, whose blue eyes were open and staring.

'It's not nice to talk about people behind their backs, don't you think? Especially when you can't even beat them yourselves?'

'Why you little-' One of them raised his fist in a gesture to his Fuji, but the other one stopped him.

'If you think you're so great, why don't you play us?'

Fuji smiled, his eyes still wide open, the eyes seeming like indigo pools of darkness, glaring at the two sempai-tachi in a strange way. 'We'll play you. In doubles. And we'll win, ne, Eijiko?'

Eiji looked at Fuji in surprise at being called. He grinned widely. 'Of course!'

Eiji didn't remember much about the match after, only bits and pieces, like in a dream, with colours and sounds blurring together, like the yellow tennis ball speeding straight past one of the sempai-tachi's astonished face, making his black hair stand up.

They won all six games, and Fuji said cheerfully, 'Don't be mean to my friend, sempai-tachi.'

Eiji realized it was the first time that Fuji had actually acknowledged him as a friend.

x Violet - Optimism

'Practice was fun, right, Fuji?'

'Yes.'

They were lying on the roof of the school, school and tennis practice having ended already. The sun was setting already, the orangey-violet glow in the sky being a clear indicator of that.

'Fuji,' Eiji said absentmindedly, 'We'll bring our tennis team to the Nationals.'

'The Nationals?'

'And we'll win,' Eiji said resolutely.

Fuji replied, 'Sure. But you'll have to train your stamina more.'

Eiji pouted, having heard that many times already. 'It's so much work nya...'

'Then I'll practice with you, to help you.'

Eiji sat up, startled, Fuji having never suggested anything of the like before. He grinned. 'Really, Fujiko?'

'Of course. What are best friends for?' Fuji smiled widely.

Eiji understood this to be an opportunity. An opportunity for Eiji to accept Fuji's friendship. An opportunity that Fuji was actually extending.

'Absolutely!' Eiji beamed. 'And we will be on that winning tennis team, if not next year, then the year after that!'

Fuji smiled. A different smile from his usual smile. A real one. Full of happiness and hopefulness for the years to come.

Eiji noticed, and smiled the same smile. Full of ambition and pleasure of just being there, together.

As the sun disappeared from view, the best friends got up, and went their own ways, with a rainbow of emotions lingering in their hearts, waiting patiently for whatever was to happen next.

x owari

And I hate this. xD The rainbow thing with the colours is based on the 'Seven Rays of the Rainbow' which talks about each colour's different emotion, feeling, whatever. is where I got this stuff from. xD)

This sucks, but I will post it anyway, as I don't want to delete after wasting over an hour of my life on this. Please review if you liked it, and criticism and flames are very welcome. - awinchan


End file.
